


and so we shall be together (until our dying days)

by cosmicfrownies



Series: you and i and our thoughts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-War, based loosely off of their paired ending together, of sorts..., post azure moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfrownies/pseuds/cosmicfrownies
Summary: The war has finally ended, but Dedue still has unresolved feelings towards Ashe. Confessions and fluff ensue.(Note: This can be read as a standalone fic)
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: you and i and our thoughts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781362
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	and so we shall be together (until our dying days)

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to "thoughts of you (when i know i shouldn't)", however it can be read as a standalone. (The former is pining and some explicit content, so if that's not your sort of thing, it's not necessary to read). But, yeah, I wrote a follow-up! Hope you guys like it whether you read the original or not!

The war had ended with the defeat of Edelgard, or whatever she had become. The battle was not an easy one. Their most difficult battle yet. But it was  _ over _ . 

Soldiers on both sides had been lost. Church soldiers had rushed in and sacrificed themselves for the sake of justice. As sad as their deaths were, no friends were lost and that was something that Dedue was relieved about. Though it wasn’t as if anybody had gotten out without a scratch, far from it. 

His Highness, strong as he was, was nearly struck down by a fatal strike of Thoron, but he dodged, just barely. Annette had suffered several gashes from swords and lances. Ingrid had suffered from many bow wounds. Her pegasus almost didn’t make it through the battle. Suffice to say, it was not an easy victory, but a victory nevertheless. The Kingdom was victorious. Yet, of course, with the end of the war came bitterness. Each soldier grieved, knowing how many lives were on their hands. 

Tears were shed by everybody, even Dedue. War is vicious. Painful. Emotional. Despite it all, everybody was in recovery, healers were doing their best to patch everybody up. Every fighter would recover in due time, physically at least. Dedue knew Dimitri would never be the same, but he could only hope for the best. His Highness would soon be king and have the professor at his side as queen. Their engagement honestly wasn’t much of a surprise, but Dedue was happy for the both of them. He was glad that… Dimitri could find somebody to love. 

Somebody to love… Dedue retained his self-control. However, with the war ended, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He wished to serve Dimitri, but the latter insisted that Dedue think about his options beforehand. It was strange, Dedue had never considered anything but complete dedication to Dimitri and yet he couldn’t help himself from having other thoughts… 

His feelings for Ashe were stronger than ever and with the war over, it wouldn’t be a bad time to tell him the truth. 

* * *

Dedue found Ashe, crouched in front of a patch of violets inside of the greenhouse. They had planted those together. He smiled. “Ashe?” He questioned softly, not wanting to startle the boy. 

“Dedue?” Ashe stood up and faced Dedue. 

“Perhaps this is too soon… but what do you plan on doing now that the war has ended?” he asked.

Ashe hummed. “Well, honestly, I’m not quite sure,” his brows furrowed, “why do you ask?”

“Ah, well…” how did he put it? “Truthfully, Ashe, I’d like to spend my days with you.”

Ashe’s cheeks flushed as his eyes widened. “Spend your days with me? Wh-what does that mean?” 

“Ashe, I’ve loved you for a long time now. Being separated from you for five years only intensified the feeling,” he admitted. 

Ashe blinked and his face lit up with a huge grin. “Dedue! Oh, Goddess, I love you too!” he grasped Dedue’s hand between both of his and planted a kiss upon it. Dedue felt his cheeks heat up. 

“I’m glad,” Dedue smiled. He never thought the day would come. He wasn’t sure why Ashe would return his feelings, but he knew the boy wasn’t lying. Not with that smile and those eager eyes. Definitely not with the lingering of Ashe’s lips against Dedue’s knuckles. “However, that does not solve my problem.” 

Ashe beamed. “Dedue! We could open a restaurant where we serve Duscur cuisine! I’m sure the people of Fódlan would love to taste your cooking! Wouldn’t that be wonderful?” Ashe’s eyes practically sparkled as he spoke. 

“That does sound nice, but would people truly come to an establishment owned by a man of Duscur?” 

“Definitely! With Dimitri in charge, people will surely come to respect your people.”

“Well, then, I suppose I’d love nothing more.” Dedue grabbed Ashe’s hand and planted a kiss on a freckle on one of his knuckles. He looked back up to Ashe, who had a soft smile on his face and cheeks dusted pink. 

“Great! I can’t wait!” Ashe wrapped his arms around Dedue’s frame and Dedue did the same. Ashe was so small in Dedue’s arms, but Dedue loved the feeling. He was glad Ashe was safe and happy. He was glad that he would get to spend his life with someone so lovely. 

Dedue paused, releasing Ashe from the hug. Ashe looked at him, confused. “Ashe,” he began, “you wanted to become a knight, did you not?” 

Ashe’s cheeks darkened even more and he looked down. “Ah, yes, but, um… I did some thinking and I realized that something like this can make people happy too, I can help other people out this way too. And, um, I realized I can let myself be really happy too… Spending my life with you…” His ears were bright red as he mumbled the last part. Dedue felt his heart leap in his chest. What did he do to deserve this? 

“Well, if you’re sure, then, once again, I’d love nothing more.” 

“I’m sure, Dedue. I appreciate your concern, but I’ve thought about this. I realized there were other ways to be happy and I’m willing to let myself indulge…” Dedue felt a smile tugging at his lips. Maybe there was a tear or two in his eyes as well. Ashe had grown to be so strong and confident. Dedue was proud to see what he had become and was honored to be loved by someone so great. 

Ashe looked back up at Dedue and his eyes widened in shock. “Dedue, are-are you crying?” he asked. 

A tear rolled down his cheek. He supposed he was. “I cannot help it, Ashe. You have become so strong. I love you, Ashe.” 

Ashe reached up and brushed the tear off Dedue’s cheek. He, too, had tears running down his face. Dedue tilted Ashe’s head up, planting a kiss on Ashe’s cheek. 

“Oh, Goddess, Dedue. You’re going to make me cry even more! Goddess, I love you so much.” Tears kept streaming down Ashe’s face and onto Dedue’s shoulder as Ashe wrapped himself tightly around the taller boy. 

Dedue knew there was nobody he’d rather spend the rest of his life with, nothing he’d rather do with his life. He looked forward to their life together. For the first time in years, Dedue would not be serving Dimitri. Dedue knew he would have to inform Dimitri of his decision and he was sure Dimitri would be happy for him, but for now he held the cutest boy in all of Fódlan in his arms.

* * *

And so the man of Duscur and freckled boy lived a long life filled with love and happiness, serving the people of Fódlan Duscur Cuisine. The war was far in the past and they spent their days enjoying each other’s company until their final moments. The two ran their restaurant until the end of days, with the help of others towards the end. At the end of their days, they passed away on the same night in their slumber, moving on to the afterlife together and still in love. 

Their story lives on in history books, whether or not they were lovers was debated by many, but it mattered to nobody but the two knightly spirits in question. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a comment or criticism. 
> 
> Writing that ending bit made me feel some kinda way, not gonna lie. I tried to base it off of how paired endings are written kinda. Anyway, yeah, hope you guys liked this :)
> 
> Also, I've got another little treat related to this series that I'll probably post tomorrow and I've got another fun series planned ;)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @cosmicfrownies and come chat or whatever!


End file.
